Draco's Dark Secret
by xRubyRedx
Summary: Draco has a dark secret and Harry has just found out something new about himself. Could they both be exactly what the other needs? Warning: Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Draco's Dark Secret**

**A Problem Shared**

Harry woke up with a cold sweat. It seemed to be happening more often. Was it that Voldemort was becoming more active? He was already getting worried; the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach seemed almost constant.

He got out of his bed. The snow was falling fast outside, and the hoarfrost was on both sides of the window. He opened it slightly to get a breath of fresh air. Some of the flakes blew through the small gap, glinting beautifully in the light of the dying fire. Ron turned over in his bed, and mumbled. Harry quickly got back into bed, pretending to be asleep. The last thing he wanted was his friends fussing over him.

He lay on his back looking up. A lot had changed in the last few months, the war, the step up in work because of the NEWTS, and of course the change in himself. He realised that he was less and less interested in Ginny's advances on him, less interested in any of the girls now he thought about it.

He was becoming more infatuated with some of the boys in his year. They suddenly looked much more like men than the boys they had been in his memory.

"Perhaps it's just the worry about the war, and maybe things will change after it?" He thought. But did he want it to change? He'd never really stopped to think about it before. But the more he mused, the more it made sense. It couldn't hurt to look at some of the guys, could it?

***  
Harry heard the clock chime, although he wasn't sure he'd been asleep since he'd had a breath of air. He took a shower; the cold water woke him up much better. He got dressed and joined the others in the Great Hall. He found himself looking around a little more than usual.

"Harry, you alright mate?" Asked Ron.

"Yeah...yeah, fine," Harry replied in a far away voice. Obviously he needed to be a bit more subtle. At least they probably thought he was worrying about the war. He helped himself to another glass of pumpkin juice.

His first lesson was with Slughorn. Thanks to the Half Blood Prince's book he could enjoy these lessons. They were on their own this time. They were to prepare an Elixir to induce Euphoria. The book called for a sprig of peppermint to be added. When he had finished, his potion was a perfect sunshine yellow. Malfoy's was the colour of vomit, with bits floating in it to complete the look.

Slughorn muttered something as he passed Malfoy, but it was too quiet for Harry to hear.

"Excellent work as always Potter," he said as he continued round the class.

"You could use your skill in potions to work with Malfoy," said a voice in Harry's head. Harry tried to block it out, but he could still remember it.

After they had packed away their cauldrons, they filed out of the room. Goyle tripped over his untied shoe lace, knocking Malfoy's books over.

"Nice going, lamebrain!" Sneered Malfoy, shoeing Goyle away, lest he destroy anything else. Ordinarily Harry would have walked out, preferably kicking one of the books away, but today he couldn't do it.

He'd been right behind Malfoy for the whole class. He couldn't help but notice the other boy's fine ass and strong muscles. He tried to put this to the back of his mind, but it niggled at him. Finally he said:

"Malfoy, if you're really struggling with potions, perhaps you'd like some help?"

That was just about insulting enough for the Slytherin, and he fully expected a barbed response. To his surprise Malfoy looked him straight in the eye.

"If you're offering, I know a room on the second floor corridor. I can't be seen talking to you obviously, but meet me there at nine," he spoke quickly and quietly.

"And don't tell anyone or I'll tell everyone that you the reason you are doing so well in potions is because you are sucking Slughorn off."

Harry couldn't believe it, either Malfoy was in far worse trouble than he thought, or there was something deeper going on.

At five to nine, Harry left the common room quietly, and went down to the second floor corridor. He held his wand tightly, it wouldn't be above Malfoy to prepare an ambush. He had his invisibility cloak stuffed in his pocket, along with his book. He opened the only door with the light on. Malfoy was standing by the front desk, hands in pocket. There was no-one else in the room.

"I'm glad you came, Potter," said Malfoy. "I wasn't sure you would, you and I have never been on good terms."

That was an understatement.

"Look, I'm not doing well, and I can't tell my friends."

"So he talks to his enemies instead?" thought Harry.

"I've been asked to do things by the Dark Lord. I can't do it." He blubbered. A tear rolled down his cheek. Harry reached up and wiped it off. Why did he do that?

"I can't trust anyone in Slytherin, they're all in league with the Lord," he whimpered. "And they'd kill me if they knew how messed up I was."

Harry could barely even hear him. He was weighing up whether to just leave, but the sight of this guy looking so distraught for some reason spoke to his soul far more than words ever could.

"What does he want you to do, and how are you messed up? You've got the entire house eating out of your hand." Harry spoke.

"They don't know t-the t-truth about m-me..." The whimpering carried on.

"About what?" Harry asked

"I'm...I erm, that is I-I, I like men," Malfoy struggled out.

Harry put his arm around the whimpering lump.

"Why tell me that though?" Harry inquired.

"Because no-one in Slytherin will believe you." Malfoy looked to see how Harry reacted. Harry looked pleasantly surprised. "And also because I like you," Malfoy continued.

"Really?" Harry couldn't stop himself. He couldn't believe it, Malfoy, or should that be Draco liked him.

The nod from Draco was all the encouragement. He held Draco's head and forced their lips together. Draco's tears fell onto his cheeks. Draco's tongue wormed its way between their joined lips, touching the tip of Harry's tongue.

The kiss lasted several seconds, they both drew back, scarcely able to believe what they had just done. Harry smiled, Draco returned it, and leant in. This time Draco was much bolder, his tongue darted purposefully between his lips, Harry's tongue followed it back into Draco's mouth. He felt Draco's sharp teeth and leaned his head in.

The kiss lasted for a beautiful moment; Harry could feel Draco's hair, soft against his hand. The sound of his heart was deafening. They carried on kissing for a few minutes. Harry could feel his trousers becoming uncomfortable. He glanced for the tell tale shape on Draco's crotch. He was enjoying this too.

"We better go before we're missed," said Draco at last.

"When are you next free?" asked Harry.

"Same time tomorrow good for you?" Draco responded.

"See you then."

He waited a minute after Draco left, so that no one saw them together. He returned to the Gryffindor common room to find Ron and Hermione bickering over McGonagall's essay. He sat with them for some time, clearly they hadn't noticed he'd gone, or perhaps they didn't want to ask.

Harry went to bed early, but couldn't sleep. He could only think about the moment he shared with Draco. He lay on his back, and for the first time in quite a while dreamed pleasantly.

_**TBC**_

A/N: So I have a new story posted! I hope you all enjoyed it. I wrote this as a present for my friend Chantelle and I've decided to post it here as well. I have lots more story ideas floating around, so you can expect to see much more from me. But don't worry I'm not going to abandon my other story. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

**Draco's Dark Secret**

**Chapter 2: A Happy Reunion**

Harry awoke to the same memory he had fallen asleep to. He could almost feel Draco's tongue going around his mouth. He took a cold shower, he needed it, his pyjamas felt pretty uncomfortable. The water cascaded over his body, cooling his body.

He was on the verge of putting the same shirt as he wore yesterday, but changed his mind. He put on a freshly laundered one, smelling faintly of lavender. He should have a word with the house elves, it was one thing to be gay (was he? he thought), but to smell like a girl was probably a turn off for Draco.

He joined his friends down in the Great Hall. Hermione was chatting to Ron, but when they saw him, they both separated. They were obviously trying to keep something from him. He sighed, maybe they were flirting again, or perhaps fighting, he could never tell with those two.

"What's up?" he asked Ron.

"Oh, not much, Hermione was just saying that the transfiguration essay should be one foot, two inches long, not including paragraph gaps. Then she started saying that I wouldn't get anywhere if I didn't work, and then she was saying –."

"Alright I get the picture," he cut Ron off. Flirting or fighting, one of the two, probably both he thought. He looked over at the Slytherin table; Draco was talking with one of the Slytherin fifth years. Harry didn't know his name, but knew his face; he looked very similar to one of the Death Eaters from the Ministry of Magic. They were planning something, probably something for the muggleborns.

The rest of the day disappeared in a sea of mediocrity. Transfiguration was enlivened only by Ron managing to transform his parchment into a small white mouse. Even Hermione didn't have a theory for that, although she made up for it by tutting at every opportunity that afternoon.

Harry couldn't really have cared less about his lessons, he couldn't wait for the end, to have dinner and meet Draco again. Over dinner discussions turned to Voldemort. There was some discussion over whether he was gaining power.

"There haven't been any reports of death in the Prophet," said Hermione, in her matter of fact way.

"Yeah, but that's not been a reliable source for some time," replied Ron.

They both turned to Harry, whose thoughts were elsewhere. They looked at each other, deciding to discuss it at some later time.

"Harry, mate, you alright? You've been a bit quiet all day," Ron asked.

"Yeah, just a bit worried about it all," he replied. "I dunno, my dreams have been a bit weird lately."

"Maybe you ought to try more of that occlumency thing again?" said Ron. "Maybe one of us could help you?"

"There's nothing specific in the dreams, it's just vague shapes and a feeling of dread," replied Harry. He wanted to move the conversation on. "I'm going to stop by the library, I've still got a couple of essays to finish."

"Okay, I guess we'll see you later, Harry. But take care." Said Hermione.

"Yeah, we don't want our _chosen one_ to fall down some stairs!" added Ron, with a silly grin on his face.

"See you later," replied Harry. He wasn't going to share with them any of what had happened until he was sure of it all. He wasn't even sure of himself yet.

At nine, Harry snuck off from the library to the room on the second floor. He checked that nobody had followed him. The last thing he needed was a first year getting lost, or worse asking for an autograph. He shuddered thinking about it.

Draco and Harry arrived at almost exactly the same time. Harry was trying to think of a good excuse, other than "I wanted to make sure no-one saw me," but none was springing to mind. Fortunately, Draco didn't seem to care.

Words suddenly seemed to be less important, and as soon as they had locked the door behind them, they began holding each other. Draco pressed Harry up against the wall, holding him, almost forcing his tongue between the other's lips. It was quite a change from the soft and gentle first kiss of the night before. There was less tenderness and more passion here.

Harry dropped his hand from Draco's shoulder, and felt between his legs. He was greeted with a sigh of pleasure from Draco. Harry forced his hand down Draco's trousers, under the waistband of his boxers, and felt his cock, hard. In an instant Draco stopped him. He took off his shirt, and dropped his trousers and boxers to his knees.

Before Harry could go any further, he had to ask Draco.

"Have you ever, you know, done this with a guy before?"

"No, you're my first." Draco replied, breathing heavily.

Harry put his hand around Draco's cock and gently rubbed it. Draco groaned in pleasure, he smiled as he saw Harry looking at his face. He placed his hand down Harry's trousers, feeling around. He found what he was looking for quickly, and squeezed it gently in his hand. Harry took his shirt off, loosened his belt. It was all the invitation Draco needed.

Draco pulled down Harry's trousers and underwear to his ankles. He put his lips around Harry's cock, gently licking the end. Harry moaned. It felt so good. He let Draco continue until he was almost at his climax. He put his hand on Draco's shoulder;

"I'm going to come," he said, through heavy breathing.

Draco pulled back, and replied;

"Don't worry, just go for it."

Harry came, white hot ecstasy flowed through him. Draco stood up. He pointed his wand at his neck, and said;

"Scourgify." The stickiness disappeared immediately.

It was Draco's turn now, Harry bent down, licking the end, then working his way along the shaft. Draco moaned in pleasure, he climaxed, and they both lay back. Harry cleaned himself. The pulled up their trousers, and held each other, kissing deeply.

"I better get back to the common room," said Draco. It was almost the only thing they had said in the entire time. "Look, sorry I said so little. I don't want this to be just about the sex."

"I want this to be more too," agreed Harry.

"Are you going into Hogsmeade this weekend?" asked Draco.

"Do you want to meet up there?" replied Harry.

"I'll see you in the woods near the Shrieking Shack. Don't get followed." Said Draco.

"I'll be there," confirmed Harry.

With that Draco left, leaving Harry to make his way back to Gryffindor. His entrance was almost unnoticed, and he quietly went off to bed. He did a little work, but felt too exhausted to do anything more. He still felt exhilarated, but a heavy fatigue weighed on his eyes, and he fell asleep soon.

_**TBC**_

A/N: So there's the second part. I hope you enjoyed it Chantelle. Yeah, I'm writing this as I go along, so I'm not sure how long it's going to be. If anyone has any ideas that they want me to fit in, then please tell me in your reviews and I'll try my best!


End file.
